1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blade control system, a construction machine and a blade control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well-known dozing controls, having been proposed for the construction machines (e.g., the bulldozers and the motor graders), are intended to efficiently execute a dozing work and are configured to automatically regulate the vertical position of a blade for keeping load acting on the blade (hereinafter referred to as “blade load”) at a target value (e.g., see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H05-106239.